I Wish I Could Belong
by Loveanime15
Summary: What if someone else came with the company but she was hated for an ability she didn't want? Enjoy! Fili x OC


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS. I ONLY OWN ANALEISE!**

**FILI X OC**

She had never belonged anywhere. They pointed that out right from the start. She knew she didn't belong. She never had a place she could call home or a family. When Gandalf asked her to go on the journey, she automatically said yes so she could do something with her life.

At Bilbo's house, nobody would talk to her, nonetheless look at her. She could feel their hatred towards her the moment she stepped foot into the house and when they saw her.

She stood out on the balcony in Rivendell. As she thought of these horrid things, she thought of one, only one, person who truly didn't hate her, Fili. When they first met, he didn't judge her. He didn't give her evil glares or gossip about her to his brother, Kili.

No, he gave her warm smiles and talked about her kindly. He never gossiped about her and when he heard someone speak rudely about her, he stood up for her. She didn't know why he stood up for her. She was use to this kind of treatment.

She had lived with this kind of treatment all her life from people she knew or not. He would come up to her and start a conversation with her, while others wouldn't bother wasting energy on her. She didn't know when she started to enjoy him talking to her. Or when he stood up for her while she took what they threw at her. She could tell that over time, she felt that the time spent with him was priceless.

It all went downhill when Thorin, Fili's uncle, stopped her one night when they rested, telling her to stop talking to him or even looking at him. For she was not worth the time or energy of an heir of Durin. She knew he was right.

It was all because of her ability that she could never have a normal life. Since she could read people's mind and control fire, water, air, and move things with her mind, it always haunted her. Some would say it was a gift and she could it for good, while others said that she should be eaten by Smaug.

She didn't know quite why people would hate someone for it. She didn't ask for it. She didn't beg Gandalf or any of the other wizards to give her the abilities. Her mother, being cruel in every way possible, cast it on her as a child for punishment for not doing something she asked.

When Thorin was finished with his lecture, she was left in silence. All alone and no one to comfort her. When they continued on their quest, the dwarves knew what he said. They knew he hated her but, why?

She had done nothing to wrong him. Fili noticed that Analeise was different after the encounter. She was silent, even more than usual. He tried asking her what was wrong, but her response was nothing. She would just tilt her head down and shake her head back in forth, as if to tell him that she could not say.

He knew that it was tearing her apart. All the grief and hatred in her life started to show on her face. They all could see what she went through without even asking about it.

She felt a tear fall down her face as she looked up to the moon. "Why? Why am I subjected to the pain of this world? I do not understand the circumstances that have befallen me. May I just leave this world, please? No one would notice me missing. If they did, no one would search for me or mourn. I am nothing in the eyes of the people of this world. I have no regrets but one, that I never got the chance to tell Fili that I had fallen in love with him. So I say this aloud, Fili I love you. Thank you for the kindness you showed me, though some would deem it foolish, you didn't. When this is over, forget about me. I have done nothing to deserve a good funeral. So my last words will be," Analeise chocked on her breath as she said, "goodbye, Fili."

She got up on the ledge and looked down to what she was going to fall into. It was nothing but darkness. 'Very fitting for this kind of death. Goodbye my beloved Fili.'

As she fell off the ledge, she heard someone running toward her falling body screaming. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her body. She felt tears in her eyes. She knew who grabbed her body. It was the one person who cared about her, Fili.

"Let me go, Fili. This is what I want. This world has nothing for me. No one would know I'm going" "I would know you were gone. What would I do without you? I couldn't and wouldn't be able to live on. I will never let you go. I swear by you side. Whenever you fall. In the dead of night whenever you call, I will be there. So please, I beg you Analeise, don't do this."

She sobbed as she nodded and he gave a joyous smile as he pulled her up. When she was standing, he pulled her toward him for a kiss. When their lips met, she gasped in shock. No one had ever shown her affection. She quickly retaliated and kissed him back. After a long, loving kiss, they broke apart just in time for everyone in the company to see them kiss.

Some whopped with joy for the couple while others gave mad and upset glares.

Analeise looked up into Fili's blue eyes. The only thing she could see was love. It was love for her and her alone.

"Please Analeise; never try to end your life. You are too special for me to loose. I know you have had a terrible childhood but I want you to have a future. A future with me at you side. Promise me that you will never do it again?"

Analeise gave a sob and a happy nod. "I promise."

**THE END! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I was watching the Hobbit on my iPod at 1 in the morning and I got to the scene where Bilbo is walking around and then it hit me to write this. If you have anything to say to me (questions, comments, flames, or anything else) please PM me.**

**If anyone can guess the song lyrics and quote in the story, you get cloud cookies! Visitors can make reviews FYI!**


End file.
